creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 12
I'm 33 and a half I think it was Tom Bergeron who once noted, "People seem to be less enthusiastic about aging as they get older. You never hear someone say, 'I'm 87 and a half!'" Judging by the first thirty seconds of this clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hhic3atZEEk, though, maybe it's best that we don't age backwards. You're certainly welcome :-) Raidra (talk) 03:07, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Dang, Jay's going to be ticked that I sullied a talk page before he did. ~runs and hides~ Raidra (talk) 03:08, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Another Feedback Request Hey Banningk So you may remember the first draft of a story I put up on the writer's workshop. I wrote a few more drafts! I'm pretty happy with this final one, but I'm not sure whether it matches quality standards though, because at this point I'm too close to it. I was wondering if you'd like to check it out and leave some feedback on this newer version. Here is the link to the story as it is right now. (and Here is the first draft again if that matters to you) Thanks again, EtherBot (talk) 09:35, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Here we go again Here’s an update I hoped I wouldn’t have to make, but unfortunately, it happened again. Earlier today they removed half of Mom’s right big toe. She’s now down to eight and a half (which I think is the same number as Nightmare on Elm Street movies). I’m ticked off at doctors at this point. However, we’re thankful because things went well, and we’re confident that her recovery will go well too. Thanks again for your continued well-wishes. On a lighter note, I saw someone make an interesting comment recently. Buzz Aldrin was recently evacuated from Antarctica due to health concerns. Thankfully he's okay, but I thought it was funny to see someone joke, "Tobit tried to go after Buzz Aldrin." Raidra (talk) 00:55, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Hyraaq Tobit and the Stonewashed Jeans Sweet! You could even have a Hiya Tobit line for the kiddies. The only downside is there will be haters saying, "Well, I created an OC for a creepypasta! Why wasn't my completely unoriginal, one-dimensional, cliched rip-off character that nobody cares about made into a shirt too!?" I agree. She seems to be doing well and is in good spirits. Last night she even called the house to make sure my aunt and I made it back all right. We're thankful because we know things could be worse. Thank you, we appreciate that. :-D Best wishes to you and yours too! Merry Christmas and God bless! Raidra (talk) 01:01, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :Good news- Mom came home from the hospital today! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:17, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Righto! (I'm not sure why I randomly turned British there. Maybe it's the influence of the brothers from the Tobit series) Raidra (talk) 16:16, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Mom had an appointment today. He said the right foot is looking good, but he’d like to have another look at the left foot in a week. Things have been going well. Also, it looks like that lowlife that was ripping off Creeparoni got shut down. Good riddance to bad rubbish! I hope you and yours are doing well. Raidra (talk) 00:24, January 11, 2017 (UTC) stolen content Hey buddy, I came across a youtube channel that decided to directly rip off Creeparoni's content and post it as their own. Several of the videos were mine and some others I noticed were yours. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOQFjihcr1AI8JjWmGAa-sA Whitney and Mike are filing a copyright claim against the channel, but in the meantime, I sent this message to the channel owner. Perhaps you would like to send one of your own to encourage this person not to pull this kind of thing against one of our most favorite narrators again. This video sounds and looks a helluva lot like a good friend of mine's work....yet I do not see her name anywhere on this video. I am the author of this story as well as several other stories on your channel. The creator of those videos has my permission to post those narrations...YOU DO NOT. '' ''This is your one and final warning to remove all content associated with my name. I would recommend doing the same for all the other stolen content on this channel, but that is not my place to say. However, with my stories...I am VERY serious. You have 24 hours to comply DTH Darn lowlife! (A plagiarized title) I plan too, thanks. :-) That's good to hear! I'm sure Tristan will do fine, and I'm glad to hear Neomi has such a work ethic (Just make sure she doesn't work herself too hard). I know it makes a person proud to have loved ones doing well. Take care! Raidra (talk) 03:54, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: New story Okay, I have it pasted onto a word processor for perusal! From the little I've seen so far it looks like it's going to be a good one. Nice profile pic, by the way. Best wishes! Raidra (talk) 15:08, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Spydersilva's Translation Request Hi K.Banning, My name is Peter, I'm a Brazilian storyteller. I made a portuguese version of your Jeff story, and everyone here is asking for more. So I wanted to know if there are other parts. Can you help me? Thanks User:Spydersilva, January 19 Hi I noticed you have a new story up. I'm still reading through the final Tobit and will give it a read after I finish with it. Sorry it is taking me so long to read it ;_; I keep getting caught up in stuff; some good, some bad. Thank you for being patient about it. I hope all is well with you! Oh, congratulations on the Tobit T-Shirts and breaking out into merchandising :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:14, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Ooh! That's really awesome, good work and congratulations on your success! You're just getting start tho, riiight? XD :I have not. I remember a comment from her along the lines of her keeping stories to herself/not wanting to post new ones because people kept trying to assign political/feminist contexts to her stories. Ah, found it! Scroll seven comments/replies down here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Aesthetically_Pleasing#WikiaArticleComments She posted that on November 30th and her next and final activity/contribution was on the 8th of December. She might be on break or might have decided she was sick of those types of comments and is done sharing her writing (hopefully not, because I really love her storytelling as does Creeparoni among a few other YouTube Narrators). We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose. Hopefully she is just busy doing fun things that doesn't involve this site for the moment :\ [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:31, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::She could be really busy and that might not be the case at all, but coincidence. I believe she's a college student, so she might have a new course that is giving her a heavy workload or something. I'd say go for emailing her, letting her know that Tobit is finished if you still have it, and offering her a listening ear and support if she wants it. I'm going to stop talking about her now as I feel a bit guilty, like I'm talking about her behind her back DX It's been nice catching up with you! If I have luck getting a job, fix or get a new car, and have some spare money lying around, then I'll look into buying one of them stunning shirts! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:52, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Quick Question So I recently had revised one of my stories that was deleted. I sent a deletion appeal before revising it. There, I got more insight on some flaws of my story by Empyreallnvective. He told me after I made my revisions, to send it to him or another admin. I tired messaging him today, linking my revisions, but he didn't messaged me back after messaging him. My question is, should I resubmit my revised story or resubmit my appeal? I'll link my revised pasta to you. Link: http://pastebin.com/8Czc8B7k Thanks! Matty Stacks (talk) 02:07, January 25, 2017 (UTC)Matty Stacks Are you all okay? I just heard that there was a tornado that caused some serious damage down there. Raidra (talk) 04:04, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :That's a big relief! :-D My prayers go to those who weren't as fortunate. :A few years ago there was a windstorm that knocked out the power to a lot of places in southwestern Ohio (including Trotwood, where I live), and one of the Cincinnati Reds players reported that he knew when their power came back on because their clock radios all started going, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" at about four in the morning. Raidra (talk) 15:12, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Regarding my story I understand that you marked my story for review because it's similar to candle cove, but if you read it in the workshop while it was in progress you would've seen that I said that candle cove was my inspiration for the story, yet I included none of it's characters or plagiarized it in any way. I did not end it with a twist nor did I talk about a tv show, and I plan on making a sequel and sub stories with this in the center, I had no intention of making it like CC except the plot line where some adults start reminiscing about something in their past using a chat room. I apologize if I have offended you in any way. Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 08:25, February 8, 2017 (UTC) No worries. I understand you have a duty as an administrator on the site. And your reasoning is spot-on, I had no idea formulas were not allowed to be revitalized. I just hope the other admins give me a break, I really tried my best to avoid making it a spin-off while maintaining the CC vibe to the point that's I decided to adapt it into one of the many stories of a Lovecraftian mythos I wish to create. I thank you for marking it for review instead of deleting it right on the spot. Very understanding. Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 09:35, February 8, 2017 (UTC) You have no idea how much I appreciate the approval. Especially from you and the other pasta gods. I am forever in your debt. Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 01:39, February 11, 2017 (UTC) That's a name from the past! I don't know if there are any still in the area, but I know what you're talking about. I know there was one somewhere in the area when I was little because we'd go there sometimes. I still have this alligator bottle that came with a kids meal (I found a picture of them on-line. I have one of the green ones). This bottle actually came to mind when I was reading "Tobit: The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge" (for obvious reasons). I asked my aunt and she can't think of anyplace that still has one either, so I'm afraid you may have to look on-line. Thanks for the nostalgia trip! Best, Raidra (talk) 00:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) In memory of the lost alligator cups Checking the map, they're not that close, but now I know, and knowing is half the battle! If we're ever in Bellefontaine or one of the other two we'll have to look for it. Here's to good times and happy memories! Raidra (talk) 14:44, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Re I'll check out your stories first thing tomorrow. I haven't really been on here recently, but I'm glad you messaged me. You know I love your work. :) GreyOwl (talk) 08:53, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey... How are you doing, Banning? I know you don't know me with this username, but I think you may find this name familiar.. Anyway, I'm just here to congratulate you on all of this achievements and praise you're getting from many of your stories. It's mind blowing to see how far you've come since I first saw you as a new user uploading your first story 3 years ago, adn I was a VCROC back when that position existed. Gosh, how time flies! I'll see if I can read all of your stories when I have the time. You rock mate. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 21:47, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on the win and the spotlight! :-D Raidra (talk) 01:37, March 1, 2017 (UTC) In Torment Finale is Out Hello, Banning. Can you believe it's been two full years since I started the In Torment series, and two full years since you inspired me to do so? This entire trip has been spent alongside the Tobit series, and I must admit, the Tobit series is what inspired me to even keep going. I didn't feel like I was trying to be "like" the Tobit series, but that I was creating alongside it- and that was the drive that helped me finish this. Mantle is now up, and a blog post recapping the whole series has been published if you need a reminder. Thank you for the growth you and this community have given me in terms of my writing and my creative process. I'll never forget this experience. It has truly been a once in a lifetime deal. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 06:43, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi keep up the good work, u'r stories are '''really '''good ones. BuRNiNGStaR58 (talk) 10:33, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Yo man, ya got the stuff?! Yo, Callie here. How ya been, long time no see? Misoka the Witch (talk) 01:50, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :It's going pretty good on my end. With the exception of the constant morning sickness, bloating, and the inability to sleep in the position I'm most comfortable in. I'm reviving one of my old works (Hollyharson Manor) and looking for an editor because I can't write dialogue that sounds natural to save my life. Misoka the Witch (talk) 03:03, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello there Apologies for the utter noob-ness in just trying to leave a message, this is the first time I'm using this feature. I'm here to inquire the reasoning behind the deletion of my story 'I cannot stop caring but I must' and would like to know what I could do to improve and eventually try uploading it again. Thank you for your time. ___ Hey! Thanks for replying to my message. I made a post in the Writer's Workshop http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:578901 here. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could review it. Thanks a bunch! AdrickKWarwick (talk) 17:27, March 28, 2017 (UTC)AdrickKWarwick Permission to edit a protected page Hello! I would like to be able to contribute to the Luna Game article because there are a few things that should be added there, like some Easter Eggs of the game, a description about the 'Luna Game 0 Demo' ' and some other stuff, But I can't add them because the page has been protected to prevent editing. Also, that page is a bit outdated. Can you (temporarily) unprotect it? I really want to edit it so i could add some more information. Thank you and sorry if this is not the right place to ask for this. Mapnov (talk) 00:11, April 8, 2017 (UTC) __________ : Hi again! : Thanks for replying to my message. : I really appreciate your concerns to protect the page and leaving it as it is. However, there are some easter eggs and secrets of the "Luna Game End" that are not on the page. My intention was to add them to make more complete the Luna Game article. But, if you want to leave the page as it is, I understand, it's your decision after all. Thanks for your help and have a nice day! : Mapnov (talk) 12:34, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello, My first story, which was titled "The Queen of Teeth" was either deleted or for some reason cannot be found on the Creepypasta Wiki. This happened shortly after I posted the story, and I was wondering why it was possibly deleted. As far as I know the story did not violate any guidelines or rules, and I wanted to go back and edit something when I realized it was gone. Thank you for your time. K7601YT (talk) 02:19, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Kristen7601/K7601YTK7601YT (talk) 02:19, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :I got it Banning. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:39, April 16, 2017 (UTC)